Time and Light
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: " You can't change the past, but you can change the future." and there's. " Magic could be light, or darkness, but it's still magic." For Jellal and Ultear, it's not the same. For them, they need there second chance..to atone there sins. Or is it? Ultear x Jellal. I KNOW JEZRA FANS ARE GOING TO HATE ME...BUT TRY THIS STORY! PLEASE!


**Hi guys, i don't own Fairy tail! Also, I got this idea from xxSaphireBluexx, from her story Sinners of the Past, and I thought about doing that jellal and Ultear thing. Cause: Look, Ultear deserves love, and ya- she definitely shouldn't have done...what she did about her life sacrifice thing! So..about you JeZra fans. I am a JeZra fan too, but please give this Ultear and Jellal one a shot! Just read it please! ;) Also, The made up characters are mine...just saying :).**

**Enjoy!**

**Time and Light**

~*~ Ultear P.O.V. ~*~

" Ultear!"

I heard the sweet voice say. " Wake up!'

I slowly open my eyes, everything was in a blur. As i opened my eyes I saw a shade of pink and the teal eyes looking at me with happienss.

" I'm awake." i said softly, but with a small smile. i saw her give me a cheerful grin and ran to Jellal's sleeping bag, where the blue haired man slept. But as I got up, i thought about today. Everyday...I would think about this. I would feel guilty. But today..it was different. it was that feeling. That feeling...It's hard to describe.

'I'm grabbing a drink of water." i tell Meredy as she is kicking the sleeping mage.

" HE'S NOT WAKING UP!" Meredy yelled frustrated. I just stuffed a chili pepper in her mouth. I do that to make her be quiet, or for her to eat. " I'll be back." I tell her. She gives me a nod, while she tried knocking off the heavy sleeper. I walked with that nightmare in my head, rewinding. And when it was over, the sins I committed re winded, the guilt, the frustration. i started shaking, my brain hurt, I put my hands on my head. I stopped for a was so much pain. I just wanted to scream. But I kept going. It felt better now, as I went up a cliff sitting on a rock.

I thought about my past. How i thought...why...I am this way. But I remembered. I joined this independent guild for a reason. So I will regain my courage, so i could at least protect the ones that care. Especially for Gray's sake'.

I thought this, until I looked around the open water before me. Until I looked at a cliff close by. Then I froze. I saw a dark blue mage standing, watching the morning sun gleam. he weren't looking at me. It was Jellal. But how? then I remembered. Thought projection. I froze, I hid behind some trees. He was here. Why?

~*~ Jellal~*~

When I think about my past, I ruined Ezra's life. Completely. I just hope, she's okay. I really didn't mean to do that to Ultear and Meredy. I didn't. But what else could I do/ I needed to think about this for a minute. I looked at the sun hitting the water, waves crashing the nearby rocks. I looked around. Good. no one was here. I looked at my hands and stared for a minute.

Was I made...to do evil? I know we could be forgiven, but i know Ultear is like me..who still has pain. I remember what Makarov said once. " It doesn't matter if you say the true origin of Magic is "Darkness", It doesn't matter if you say it's "Light" either. Magic is alive. Its place changes over time and it grows along with us. Magic is anything you can think of. It can be felt in infinite ways... as light, as darkness, as red, or as blue and it is living freely, together along side Fairy Tail."

I thought that, looking back at the nature before me. Then I thought about Ezra again. She would always appear in front of me, when I dream, and Ultear would always keep her feelings to herself, and Meredy...she seems so cheerful.

Then I thought about Ultear. Really, she didn't want to do anything wrong. All she wanted was to go back in time, and to fix her past. And her mother. She didn't want that feeling of suffering anymore. Although she was the cause of my childhood, and " Zeref". I forgive her.

But I know, somehow I have to ask her if she's okay. She's isn't the same, like usual.

But what would she say? I thought this looking again. Though I have the power of light, I will always be darkness...no matter how much I try..right?

~*~ Ultear~*~

Jellal was looking at me waiting for an answer. I tried walking away, but this time he grabbed my arm, and pulled my arm, making me in front of him. We were so close to each other. I didn't understand what he was trying to do. i looked at the ground. But I knew his eyes were on me.

": Ultear..." he told me softly. He still was waiting. i looked up at him " I always felt like a disgrace in this world. i would always would look back at the mistakes I did, and i feel like I want to kill myself. I try to take them away..but i can't..so LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran past him. I got out of his grip. I felt no eyes on me now. I started breaking down. Why do I have to break down to him? Tears, please. Stop pouring. I told them. But they kept coming. I put my back against a tree, I was so tired of running, I sat down crying. " Why would he ask me all that? Who does he think he is?" I say aloud.

" I told him once. I don't deserve love, and i don't deserve the life I am living! Why can't he understand?" I whispered to myself. I didn't make any sounds. Just tears. They kept coming. Then i heard footsteps. I stopped. And try to hide the best I could. And i saw his eyes on me. Seeing my head on my knees, and my arms blocking my eyes.

" Ultear I-'

But I cut him off. " I told you, Jellal. If it wasn't for me, you would have a beautiful life, you would have been with Ezra, you wouldn't have all that then would have-"

But i stopped. Why was I telling him all this? I closed my mouth. I didn't want to say anything anymore. " Ultear, the past is the past. We can't change it. What we can change is the future."

I look up a him as he is looking at me with that same look. I got up. " I have to go see Meredy." I try to persuade him. I try walking past him, but he grabbed my arm again.

" Meredy can wait." He assured me. He pushed me so close to him, his lips touching mine. For some reason. I couldn't help it, I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. I played with his dark hair as I crushed him a little soon I realized what I was doing. What am I doing? I thought about pulling back, but somehow i thought I heard my heart saying. He LOVES you. You LOVE him. Just KISS him already!

As we pulled back I felt guilty. " Jellal I can't accept this."

He looked at me. He held my hand " Ultear. Everyone makes-" But I continued. " I'm such a sinner. I destroyed the lives for many people. I hurt Fairy Tail, a great Guild. Anything in my path, I would eliminate. How can you call that forgivable? How can you forgive someone who deserves death? "

Why am I doing this to him? Why am I making him feel more pain on his shoulders, and guilt? Why?

~*~ Meredy~*~

I found out it was a thought projection. So I was worried. Where could have Jellal gone? Where is Ultear? Is she looking for him? I sat down eating the leftover chili peppers. I got water and rushed back. They haven't been here for a while. I started getting worried.

Where are they?

Then I thought about _us_. Crime Sorciere. The ones that try to find hope, and are trying to atone for our sins...right?

I looked at the thought projection. then I smiled. if it wasn't Jellal...It's okay if I play with it...right? i grinned as I got a hot chili pepper and shoved it in his mouth. I moved his jaw so he could chew. After, I poured tons of hot sauce. "Hehe...let's see if that's enoug for you!' I say laughing as he chugged it down.

~*~ Jellal~*~

I gave her another kiss. This time, Our tongues were dancing in each others mouths. I felt so guilty, like Ultear. But felt so good. I grabbed her hips crushing herto me.

I could tell Ultear was enjoying it also, I played with her hair, as I got my hands to her beautiful black hair.

I want her to understand that she isn't the only one that feels the way she is. And that I will always be with her...always. As we pulled backI hugged her, she did so back. Then before I could let her go, I whispered in your ear.

" I love you, Ultear."

She was shocked as I said this, but smiled.

" So do I, Jellal.'

And at the end of it, we went back. Only to find my thought projection running around looking for water, and running in it's underwear..

**HOPE YOU ENOJYED IT! :)**


End file.
